To love him
by Bethleham
Summary: Annabeth's life had been turned upside down after a faithless incident and now she is afraid of anything and everything. But there is one strange boy she interacts with every night to let all her frustration out but is he the one who ruined her all those years ago? Or could he be her dangerous salvation? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys I don't own PJO or the HOO.**

* * *

><p>I was scared... scared out of my minds as I didn't know where I was. I was supposed to be at Callie Middle High for my regular classes but I wasn't there. I don't know how I got in this desolate nowhere of a big marble mansion room with the largest bed I have ever seen and the type of architecture that I could die for. The dome was impressive and so where the huge mirrors that occupied the white walls in the corners. The light was dim but I could see myself lying on the bed with my hands and legs tied to the bed posts. There was a gag in my mouth which refused to come out no matter what I did which really added to my anxiety. The weirdest part of all was that I was naked. Not a piece of cloth was on my body which made my mind flood with gruesome thoughts and pictures of harassment. If my limbs weren't tied then I could have strategiesed a plan to get out of here but that wasn't an option.<p>

Time seemed to pass slowly and each moment made my skin crawl. My palms and feet were cold and my stomach was twisting and turning in a bad way. I didn't know where it is that I was but I am Pretty sure that it wasn't a safe heaven for a naked thirteen year old girl. The door snapped open and walked in a lady in figure hugging baby-pink gown divided from her left thigh above. She looked at me and scowled. She was beautiful. Her coffee brown skin and her pouty lips went perfectly with her huge ass and chest. Her soil brown hair was rolled up in a bun. She was either a model with her curvy figure or a pricey prostitute. She swayed her hips through the room and glared down at me.

"You have a decent body for a thirteen year old." She said through her teeth.

I felt like turning the covers the cut my body from her line of view but my tied hands made the task virtually impossible. The way she was inspecting every inch of me made me feel hugely uncomfortable and somehow touched in a malicious way.

"Lets get you dressed for your wedding. Although I don't understand why an ugly little girl like you was chosen for the young master."

Wedding?

She removed my gag and I took a deep breath to fill my lungs with air.

"What do mean b-by wedding." The line came out as a gasp. My tongue felt like it hadn't been used forever.

The woman snarled before pulling my hair sharply between her fingers.

"Shouldn't you know everything with that humongous IQ of yours."

"179. But how did you know that? Who are you?" Even if I had a high IQ I still had an average EQ so it was generally hard to predict that I was a genius. For her to know this about me meant that she had kept tabs on me. I wasn't some random target but this was a planned kidnapping. But why would someone want to keep me hostage and then marry me? Things just didn't make sense. Unless the sole motive of my captor was to marry me from the beginning but who on earth would want to do that?

"Who-"

"Oh the young master didn't choose you it you are thinking that you are his perfect choice. It was his mother and of course the Master who picked you up for your intelligence and nonexistent beauty."

I gulped. Even though that wasn't my question it did add as valuable information in my mind. If this young master was decent enough to hear me out before he forced the ring on my finger then he would surely let me go to my own place. The chances of him being nice from the way his servant behaved and his parents picked me up like a toy and the way I was a captive made the possibility of him being a nice person less than 30%.

"Who is this young master?" Another sharp pull and she freed my hands but twisted them around my back so I wouldn't try top hit her or run.

"GIRLS!" She growled and a few short maidens with hooded faces long white gowns entered the room with huge baskets in their arms. I didn't know who they were but it was obvious that they were afraid of the woman holding me captive.

"As to answer your question... You are going to be the first in the young master's concubine-" She dropped a soft linen cloth over my head while the rest of the girls, probably six of them, prepared a huge white dress. A wedding gown.

"- To be more exact his father needs an heir of his heir to present before the convent and sadly everybody knows how undeserving his older son is so his younger son is to be wedded so that a fresh and healthy offspring is ready within the next eighteen years or-"

she jabbed a pin in my hair with scraped my scalp and made me wince.

"Or what?" My voice was low as it was hard to keep it from breaking. They wanted me to bear a child of a man I have never met. That couldn't happen. Surely they have to know that the child won't be anywhere near healthy if a thirteen year old produced in. My hands were shaking wildly as two of the servants held me down and the others lifted me and fitted me into the huge strap-less wedding dress. The woman in charge was busy weaving a french braid out of my hair.

"Or there would be a war." She said simply with a shrug.

I shuddered. Which nation was this?

There was another sharp jab but not as hard but it was enough for me to understand that this pin wasn't tight enough. I tilted my head slightly and just after a second heard the pin hit the ground. The chief woman cursed under her breath.

"What are you looking at pick that up!" She barked at the girls holding my arms down. Both of them dived for the pin leaving my hands free to move. I elbowed the chief woman right at the belly button and wriggled tore the ropes from the bed posts as luckily they were made of cheap jute. I ran with the hard ropes biting into my ankles and my gown bunched up in my fingers. My hair came undone from one side and partially hid my wide open back which hadn't been roped.

"Get her you squirms!"

Soon footsteps were pounding all the way behind me as I ran aimlessly. I tried to follow the path of light and it was easier to as all the large windows seemed to be heavily draped. It seemed as if the house was allergic to sunlight but in love with antique Greek paintings as they decorated every wall of it. I didn't how much high I was above the ground but it didn't somehow feel high enough as when my feet hid the cold marble of the floor there was only a faint hollow sound. And then I finally saw an open window which was just a few yards away. Adrenaline surged through my body as I cam close to my freedom. So close...

Strong fingers encircled my throat from behind and slammed me face first against the nearest wall. Warm liquid dripped down my chin as the man ran his strong rough hands over my bare back. I shivered and shut my eyes as tightly as I could.

"Thank you Master for catching her for us." The woman from earlier came running towards us with her curves bouncing in her wake and her under-women running behind her.

"I want you and your lackeys in my quarters after the banquet Tamara." The gruffed in an unpleasant voice and I quickly registered the way the girls shivered at this. But Tamara threw her body at him and massaged the small of his back with long manicured nails.

"My pleasure Master."

The girls seized me and all I saw of the huge retreating figure were his enormous structure and his mass of unruly black hair. Was I supposed to marry this master? He was nowhere near decent or even a slightest bit modest to start off with.

All thoughts of him flew away from my mind as I saw Tamara bringing a syringe filled with a clear transparent liquid towards me.

"What is that?" I asked as I struggled to get out of the firm grips of the hooded girls.

"Oh sugar you haven't been nice so this is what you get."

As soon as she injected the world started swimming. I lost all consciousness as a low moan escaped my lips.

* * *

><p>"Are you able to hear me? What's your name?"<p>

"Annabeth... Annabeth Chase... Wh-what happened?"

I opened my eyes to see a tall slim girl with caramel hair and almond eyes with skin the color of cream.

"Congratulations Annabeth you are the first in the concubine of the young master of the house. Your wedding was a huge success." Even as she said this I knew from her voice that she wished that I could have had a different faith.

"I am Calypso and this is going to be your room for a couple of hours until you have been transported to our young master's room for your... wedding night."

I looked around everywhere and noticed that I had been brought back the the room I was in earlier. I looked back at the girl and questioned her, "Who are you and who is the young master?"

She took a moment but replied eventually, "I am Calypso page a doctor here and as for who young master is..." A slight sad smile marred her lips as she quickly turned away from me. She loved this young master. So it couldn't be that man from earlier so then who is he?

"He a very impressive swordsman a bit dim at sometimes but very friendly and loyal and he is twenty." She glanced sideways to take a look at my pale face. She turned back and continued as if she had just not stated that my husband whom I didn't even know was seven years over me.

"His name is Perseus and he-"

The doors to the room opened with a huge bang and for the first time I noticed how huge and skilfully crafted they were.

"Master you are not supposed to be here!" Calypso turned swiftly to face the gruff man from earlier. He was wearing a skin tight tee and some black toga I caught his tanned skin and flashing blue eyes. His eyes were dangerously flashing and he glared at Calypso and grabbed her by her neck just like he had done with me earlier.

"If you don't want to suck my ass Calypso then get out!" He threw Calypso out of the door and closed it right on her. She banged on the door but the man had already turned his attention towards me. I drew back into the bed as he advanced towards me with his menacing smile.

"So you are the first in the concubine huh?"

I looked here and there frantically for something sharp to hit him with but he caught my eyes movement and pounced on me. He lifted my arms over my head as he sat with all his weight on my legs. I screamed for help but the only one who wanted to help was Calypso who was continuously banging the door to no avail.

"Let me go!" tears ran down my cheek and the area beneath my left eye burned. It must have been punctured when this man had thrown me into the wall earlier. I tried to throw him off me but it was useless as I was too light and tiny for him. I screamed on top of my lungs as he tore open my pretty wedding dress along with the thin linen gown beneath it and tossed it over his head. His hands hungrily roamed my body and squeezed my breasts and ass too painfully. I cried out from discomfort and begged for him to release me over and over. He slapped my hurt cheek and laughed when I cried out from the injury.

"Shut up bitch you are just a slut now!"

His eyes travelled down and with a stabbing fear I realized what he was thinking.

"No please NO!"

Another rumble of laughter and he was forcing my legs apart.

"So our new dirty slut is a virgin eh?"

I cried out loud as he finally managed to force my legs apart. Tears rolled down my eyes in torrents as he ran his hand over my private part and laughed in his malicious way. Why was this happening to me? Until this morning, I guess, my life had been absolutely perfect. My dad had wished me a good day as my mom had kissed me and my brothers goodbye before going to school but after that... It was as if a tide of horrors had engulfed me.

I screamed in pain as the monster entered me completely and pushed in and out of me roughly. The pain was blinding and I was screaming... I was sure I had never screamed that much ever in my life before but the circumstances called for it. Soon he gave out a loud moan and warm poisonous liquid flooded my insides and I was pushed out of the bed. I lay naked and corrupted on the ground as the man stood up and pulled his toga on and left the room.

Calypso rushed into the room and screamed for nurses as my world slowly fell apart.

**So guys this is a... story that I have planned out. This is just the prologue but if you want to read the story I have in mind please tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Up for adoption! First come first service!**


End file.
